Resistance is Futile The Story of Lyla Uley
by Reira Redemption
Summary: Sam's younger sister phases just before she turns 15, and as the years progress and the chaos settles, she struggles to accept the final thing she cannot control; her imprint and the man that has imprinted on her. Her life feels more out of control than ever and she fights to take it back, but in the end, giving into that sweet temptation never felt more right.
1. Rough Kisses

x-x-x I do not own Twilight, Only Lyla and the plot. x-x-x Smut Content x-x-x

Author's Note: I've revised this to set more in the timeline of the book.

x-x-x-x-x

 _Early 2006_

x-x-x-x-x

Lyla sat on the edge of the ratty old couch in Sam's small two bedroom home. Her hands were firmly pressed together as she stared downward to the worn wooden floor. The girl looked barely fifteen as she neared her nineteenth birthday, her baby faced features contorted in pain as she fought back bitter tears.

"It isn't fair, Sam." The alpha sighed, pacing slowly. He was wearing jean shorts and a black sleeves top. He rubbed at his forehead, growing weary with the argument.

"I know, but there isn't anything we can do about it." Sam turned his gaze to Lyla; his baby sister. She was so damned beautiful; dark skin and raven hair. Her cheekbones sharp and defined with a soft curve for her jaw and sleekness of her throat. She was small, having phased early on.

Lyla cups her face, grabs her phone off the couch beside her thigh and storms from their home. She shoves the item into her pocket and runs off into the tree line. Sam watches her go, unable to stop her. Unwilling to see her cry over something he can't fix.

x-x-x-x-x

She is deep in the forest, far enough away that all she can hear are the animals and the soft trickle of water from the river. Lyla stares at the earth, the pitch black dirt as she buries her toes and fingers into it. Her vision is blurred as she tears up. She wonders she was one of only a handful of women in the Quileute tribe that were phased. Why her?

Lyla hadn't looked anyone in the eye except her brother and mother since her phase. She never looked another person straight on, too afraid to imprint and be bound to someone that she didn't want or like for the rest of her life. She wouldn't even look her pack members in the eye, Seth was especially patient, respecting her wishes.

x-x-x-x-x

2011

x-x-x-x-x

Lyla stood over the La Push cliff, her hair was tied back in a tight ponytail as she watched the water crash over the rocks. The wind blew past her and ruffled the white sundress she wore. Her toes dug into the earth as she breathed deep through her nose. What was she to do now? After the conflict with the Volturi, everything seemed so peaceful. She wasn't accustomed to peace.

It was strange that Lyla felt unsettled with the recent turn of events. She also felt so very useless now, her entire purpose and being since the phase was to hunt and kill vampires and now that wasn't something she was able to do. What was she to do?

"Hey, Ly! Yah busy?" Paul was coming closer, Lyla glanced around. She thought of fleeing to somewhere else, just to be alone. Though she took too long to make up her mind and their he was. She'd never admit that she looked at her pack brothers when they turned away. Her eyes would follow the curve of their muscles and the dip of their bones. Lyla found them all attractive in their own ways, but especially Paul. Their was just something about the shape of his shoulders and strut in his walk.

"What is it, Paul?" Lyla always struggled more around Paul to keep her gaze down and away. She turned her head away as he stood nearby. He smelt freshly showered; his hair even smelt of dampness from said shower. He sighed and shifted beside her.

Paul seemed to pause, she could hear him turn to face her and take a deep breathe. "Lyla, look at me." Those four words sent a deep desire though Lyla to obey. She wanted to look at him, she wanted to see his eyes and his facial structure for herself rather than memories through the pack mind. She wanted something she couldn't or wouldn't allow herself to have.

"No." Lyla took a step to walk away, but Paul's hand firmly took hold of her wrist. She stopped mid stride, she closed her eyes. She wouldn't look at him. "Let go." Paul yanked her in suddenly, pulling her into his chest as his left arm snaked around her lower waist. Before she could form another protest, his fingers were caressing her cheek and tilting her head up.

Lyla stopped breathing, she stopped moving as his mouth fell over hers. She whimpered, it was from the back of her throat and she was trying to make herself move, to resist, to push him away, but something about kissing Paul felt very, very right.

When he pulled away, she tilted her head into the curve of his neck. She breathed hard and deep, trying to reign in her composure. She would not look at him...but he smelt so good and felt so right. Lyla can feel herself breaking, she so badly wants him.

His breath is hot against her ear, "Look at me…" It's a whisper, it's harsh and needy and Lyla still resists. "N-No…"

"Lyla..Lyla, please look at me." The girl can't find words, her throat is closing up with emotion, want and desire. It's happening too fast, it's too much, it needs to stop. Lyla shoves Paul away, she turns and makes it two steps before he tackles her into the ground. He palms the earth to stop from fully colliding with her body. Paul leans over her, nuzzles the back of her head as Lyla wiggles under him. His right hand grabs her hip through the white fabric of her dress, holding her in place as his legs settle on either side of her body; straddling her tiny form without applying any weight to her figure.

"Let go.. please." Her voice is a quiet whimper, he barely hears it even with his wolf hearing. Paul pushes her beautifully dark hair away from the nape of her neck, breathing against the exposed skin as she shifts and whines; feeling exposed and vulnerable to him. "Stop.."

"Look at me, Lyla, one look." She shakes her head, she tries to push off the cool earth, only to be pressed back onto her belly by a firm hand to her back. Paul sighs and shifts himself a little; turning Lyla quickly onto her back. Her eyes are shut tight, but Paul remains in place above her.

"I have all day, night, and many years to come to wait on you, Lyla." He kisses her again, a little deeper and more feverishly. Her eyes swell with tears as she pushes against his shoulders with all her might, though he quickly puts an end to it by collecting both her wrists into his right hand and pinning them above her head.

Paul kisses her until she nips at his lower lip hard enough for him to pull back. She gasps and makes a little wheezing sound; tears streaking the sides of face, her lips and nose lightly swelling. He wipes her tears away with his left hand, his tongue gently licking the salt water from her face on the opposite side.

She still won't look at him, even through the crying and struggling, she won't. He sighs and buries his face into her bust, releasing her hands as he held her waist. "I love you, Lyla… If you'd just look at me, you'd know."

Lyla shakes her head, she coughs as her hands remain in place above her. She breathes deep, but won't move; she no longer has the energy.


	2. Missing Something?

Lyla knows Paul has imprinted on her, she can feel it and a part of her wants to imprint on him in return because he is her other half, yet she can't bring herself to. Ever since the change from human to wolf, her life has spiraled out of her control. She was a normal teenage girl, only fourteen when she changed. The result being she was smaller, and much faster than the remainder of her pack, but they were stronger no matter how much she disdained it.

If she imprinted on Paul, another choice would be taken away from her and she couldn't stand that thought. It was her life and it was hardly fair that so few things were in her control. She ate like a starved man daily, the change making her hungry far more often. Her anger could flip like a light switch, she constantly had to keep herself in check. The worst of it was if Sam gave an Alpha order, she had no choice but to obey. It being a primal instinct that couldn't be ignored.

Her life was not her own, and she couldn't imagine giving more of herself away by giving into a look, a simple damn look that would twist her life further.

She sat among her pack members, wedged between Sam and Jared; both of whom had their mates pulled close. Lyla kept her gaze down, staring into the bright and warm fire; her mind a million miles away. It wasn't until nearly an hour later when Paul and Seth returned from their scouting of the territory that she even registered what the group of people were saying around her.

"Alright, good work guys. Jared, Lyla, make your rounds." Sam flashed a brief smile at Lyla whom weakly returned it before standing and gliding passed the returning two wolves. She could feel Paul's gaze on her as she walked with Jared into the tree line. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a thin tank top and a hoodie. She stripped behind a tree and phased quickly; leaving her clothes behind.

Jared was busy with thoughts of his imprint, Kim. It was a good distraction for Lyla because she didn't want to think about Paul around Jared.

The two came upon the tree within the forest that Sam had marked with his claws as a divide, indicating the wolves should part ways and circle around the other side. Jared and Lyla nodded at each other before going off and around the tree lines to the very edges of their territory. With each mile between them, she could hear less and less of Jareds thoughts; leaving her alone once more.

Lyla poured herself into searching for a vampire scent, in a trail she could follow in hopes of tearing one apart, but again it was a silent forest, a forest finally at peace. She growled in frustration, she wished desperately she could be human. Lyla considered what would happen if she did phase back, would her body age rapidly to catch up on the years that had passed or would she still look the same as when she was fourteen? Lyla was nearly twenty now, just a few weeks to her birthday.

Then, as she turned her thoughts back to Paul, she was tackled from the side. Being so deep in thought, she hadn't sensed or caught the scent of her attacker. With a strong tanned arm wrapped around her throat and the other tightening around her muzzle, Lyla was helpless in the grasp of no other than Paul. Her eyes snapped shut the moment his scent hit her nose, she felt the arm under her jaw lock with the one wrapped about her muzzle. She growled deep, knowing they couldn't communicate with him being unphased, the growl itself being a warning.

Her body jerked and clawed at him, she didn't want to hurt him, but she wanted to be released. He held tight until she went limp in his grasp, her breathing ragged; he soothed her with soft words that tickled her ear. Her form simply collapsed into his, both settling onto the ground with her large head resting on his lap; his arms still in place.

"I'm sorry I caught you off guard, but I knew you'd run if I said I just wanted to talk." She would of rolled her eyes if she could, a little growl leaving her throat. "I'm sure you're just dying to bite a junk out of me." He laughed bitterly as his skull pressed against hers. "I'm going to release you now, please don't run. I promise I'll make it quick." Lyla huffed loudly, but nodded as he seemed to wait for a response.

Paul's arms loosened then carefully released her lovely silver furred head. She shook out her fur, but stayed laying on the forest floor. "My imprint on you is becoming more and more difficult to resist. When it initially happened, right after your phase, I could dampen it because of the chaos. I said to myself, after everything with the blood suckers was over, I'd pursue you. And now, it's all so calm here, but my insides are raging and out of control. I need you, Lyla. I lost it the other day, and I'm sorry I forced you."

He takes a deep breathe, no doubt inhaling her scent to calm the emotions running high. "Please look at me, please. It hurts so much." His voice cracked at the end of his sentence, his hand shaking as it settled on her back. Lyla stiffened from his touch, jumping up before he could take a hold of her again.

Lyla's gaze was still closed, though her frame was facing him. Paul simply watched her with silent pain and want. "I… I'll go." She heard him stand and pace away. She sniffed the air and moved forward to slowly sniff the ground where she was once laying. Lyla carefully peaked her eyes open, once she was fairly certain he was gone, she ran to where she'd be meeting Jared, knowing by instinct their near four hour guard was up. On the way she dashed into the river so he wouldn't smell Paul on her.

"You took forever, did you catch the smell of vamp?" He seemed excited by the prospect of the chase, then disappointed by the shake of her head. "Why yah wet then?"

"I got thirsty." Jared gave her a weird look, but trotted back to the bon fire. A few of their fellow wolves were asleep on the ground, though Leah and Collin were awake and ready to make their own rounds.

Jared was quick to phase, yanking on his shorts in the brush to rush back to Kim. Lyla silently watched him, seeing the two reunite was almost sweet. . Why was she denying herself that with Paul? Because she wanted a choice.

Lyla watched Leah and Collin rushed passed her in wolf form, fading quickly from the pack mind while she stood numbly. She paced over to where she left her clothes, finding them gone and only Paul's scent remaining.


	3. At Last

Lyla wanted to growl, scream, snap her teeth and tear him apart. He stole her fucking clothes?! She paced, quick and even strides until she decided that she'd go along the tree line to the cabin Sam had built for her to live on her own.

She made it their quick enough, racing towards the cabin in the dead of night to not be seen by the other natives. She phased into her human shape in the black shadow of her house, turning the door knob to slip inside soundlessly.

Lyla sniffed the air slowly, stretching out her senses to ensure she was alone. Padding over to her bedroom, she walked through the dark to find something to wear. Her thoughts were lost within her mind, again far away. She hadn't even noticed she'd paused until at the last moment, her senses sprang to life and she suddenly wasn't alone.

The shewolf would have screamed if she'd been given the chance, a tight hand wrapped around her mouth and another around her midsection. Her muffled scream went unheard this late into the evening, the bon fire being several miles away. Lyla had never felt this vulnerable before, she'd been naked in front of her pack for brief moments, but this was different.

Paul had her pinned, nude against his torso. His breath was hot against her ear as she trembled within his grasp. Lyla had never felt afraid before, not when she shifted for the first time, and not even when she fought against the vampires. The fear that shot through her body and tightened within her belly, scared her just as much as being in the current position she was stuck in.

"Shhh, you're okay, I'm not going to hurt you." And, then, Lyla was crying. One small hand was squeezing his wrist that covered her mouth and the other clawed viciously at the arm that held her to him. A soft, muffled sob hung in the air. She realized as he tugged her towards her own bed, that Paul couldn't control himself. This was his wolf, a raw and wild animal taking what he felt was his.

Lyla pushed back against him, trying to resist in any way she could; her foot kicked her desk chair over as he turned to drag her back with him. Her pleas went unheard as he sat on the bed, his arms tight around her frame. Her small frame was seated snugly between his thighs, her breathing was hard and panicked and he could smell the fear and the adrenaline.

She was plagued by horrible images of Paul forcing her to imprint on him, of him raping her and her actually enjoying it. She hated in this instant that she couldn't even deny her attraction to him and that's when both shame and lust bubbled up, Paul inhaling it deep.

He seemed to relaxed against her back, reigning in his resolve to control his wolf, his hold firm and unyielding as he tilted her head to the right while his mouth kissed lightly over her left shoulder. Another soft sob escaped her and butterflies fluttered up in her belly, her body jerking hard. She begged again for him to release her, her cries going unheard as his teeth dragged over her throat in a feathery touch.

Lyla's arousal grew, her thighs squeezing tight together as she pulled against his hold. Her primal instincts demanded she look and imprint on him, to mate with him and have pups with him. Something desperate for her own free will fought internally with her wolf, her body struggling to the point of exhaustion against him.

It was nearly five in the morning when she went slack in his arms, her breathing hard and her limbs weak. Her fear had died down some as he kissed her delicate skin; hot breath against her ear. Her shame and arousal picked up, her face a dark, heated red even in the pitch blackness of her room. Her raven hair loose and wild between them; her bangs sticking to her forehead with a light sweat.

Paul said nothing as his hand gripping her side slid in a slow motion along her flesh, just under her bust and down brisking over the apex between her thighs. She jumped a little as his hand lowered, but she was exhausted and didn't have the fight in her to protest. His hand circled over her in the same motion, repeatedly, sinking just a little lower every so often to rub over the soft curls below.

Lyla whimpered when he did so, his fingers over her mouth parted so she could take in extra, much needed oxygen. She panted quietly as he removed his hand slowly from her mouth, said hand slipping down around her throat in a gentle grip, only their to secure her against him.

Paul kissed the shell of her ear, teeth nibbling her earlobe to make her moan out his name. "Paul, p-please…" The fight was gone in her voice; they both knew exactly what his intentions were. "I'm going to finger fuck you now, Lyla." His voice was rough as well as his breathing, her eyes were shut tight; his nails dragging gently as they moved lower.

She pressed her thighs together and covered her heated folds though it did her no good. His fingers dipped under her frail hands and dived between her gorgeous thighs to her hot sex. Her cunt was soaked and sensitive; her arousal nearly causing her pain. Lyla's head pressed back hard into his shoulder as she inhaled through her nose. Paul's thumb rubbed circles over her clit, a finger slipping into her virgin petals.

Her gasp made his half erect cock spring to life, the hard member wedge perfectly between her ass cheeks. The feeling of his hard on pressing so close to her sex was driving her crazy. Her nails digging harshly into his forearm as her other hand reached back to dig into his hair; grabbing hold of the soft strands.

"Pl-please, please!" Her voice sounded near raw with lust and desperation as he added a second finger. Paul knew she was getting close by how her hips nudged into his hand and the pitch of her voice. Then, he stopped and left her mewling in his lap; begging for him to finish.

"Lyla, look at me." Again, those same four words demanded she obey. She struggled on the edge of wanting to submit and wanting to resist. Her thoughts turned back to Jared and Kim and she knew this could be her choice, Paul could be her choice. She had liked him before the phase and even during it. And, then something clicked in her mind; they were always meant to be.

Fingers wrapped around her throat lowered slowly, cupping her breast carefully. His index finger circled the hard pebble of her nipple, making her whine in need. "Look at me, baby, look at me." Lyla tilted her head in the direction of Paul's labored breathes, giving into her primal instincts their eyes locked as he relived his imprint and her own had her lose all sense of reality; Paul becoming the only thing she needed and wanted.

It felt like an eternity passed in that breathless moment, and then he was kissing her; hot and feverish. Lyla's mouth moved with the same heat as his fingers continued within her cunt. The walls wrapped tight around his fingers as she convulsed, his thumb meeting his index to pinch her nipple. Her body arched in against his hand as she moaned loudly into his mouth, her orgasm washing over her in a heavy wave.

Lyla sobbed into the kiss as her hips bucked, his fingers moving expertly to draw out the sensation. Paul felt her fingers tighten within his hair, tugging some as he released her mouth. Both panting hard, his hand slowing within her tender folds. She was slack against his torso, his covered hard on pressing into her ass and lower back as Paul carefully pulled his hand away from the the treasure between her open thighs.

She watched as he licked his fingers clean; her hand grazing from the back of his skull to cup his cheek. They kiss again, her frame turning slowly to press her chest into his bare torso; arms snaking around his neck. Lyla moans into the kiss, whispering heavy words between each press of their lips. "I want… Mm, to help you… with that." Her right hand rubs over his rock hard shaft, making him shiver in desire.

Paul pulls away, his cheeks suddenly flush from the contact. "You don't have to, love." Lyla gives him a small smile, her tongue dragging over his lower lip. "But I want to." He can't resist the lustful stare, the small fingers rubbing over the outside of the denim. Such a thin piece of fabric between them.

He just nods, his throat dry and lost for words. Moments ago he dominated her and now he was putty in her hands. Again, he shivered as he watched her unbutton the clasp and tug the zipper down. With a pull of her hands and a lift of his hips the shorts slide down his thighs to release his manhood. Lyla moved off the bed, pulling the shorts right off his thick frame.

Paul's eyes roam her thin body, she's short though her legs are long and lean. Her waist is tight and her hips curve out perfectly. Her breasts are the perfect handful for him and then her face… fuck her beautiful face left him speechless every time. Lyla saw him admiring her, she stood still for just a moment before she crawled back into his lap.

He pulls her in for a hard kiss, their lips meshing as her body rests over his thighs. Her hand wraps around his shaft, making him moan into her mouth. Without breaking the kiss, her breasts resting against his chest, she begins to move her hand along his manhood. Her kisses drag along his chin and jaw, moving to his neck as she moans encouragingly into his ear to help him reach his peak.

After all the time he waited for her, and the hours spent to seduce his mate, it didn't take very long for Paul to cum; the white substance splattering against her thigh and belly. He pants her name feverishly, pulling her into a tight embrace. Her arms coil around his shoulders, her fingers tracing circles against the back of his neck. "I love you." They whisper the sweet words in one breath to each other, making them laugh softly in the late morning hours.

Paul pets her hair as he adjusts her in his lap to cradle her bridal style. His skull nuzzles hers in such relief she feels guilt for holding back for so long. She lays with him in her small bed, both spent and exhausted. Their limbs tangle around each other as they blissfully slip off into a deep sleep.


End file.
